


Graceful Love

by Merlin_Wolfgang_Trades_Hale



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Bonds with Robots/Androids, Friendship, I'm Bad At Tagging, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-10 00:38:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18927751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merlin_Wolfgang_Trades_Hale/pseuds/Merlin_Wolfgang_Trades_Hale
Summary: Diego Hargreeves and Peter Parker are superhero buddies and have been for some time. When Peter hears what happened to Grace, he tells Diego to bring her to Stark Towers so Tony can fix her. And he does. He gives her an upgrade so she's freer than ever.





	Graceful Love

[Tumblr Post](https://space-ace--ravenclaw-demigod.tumblr.com/post/183057494605/umbrella-academy-and-mcu-crossover-idea) <<\---- Based on some of this tumblr post. 

* * *

 

 

“Hey, are you done brooding? There’s a case I could use your help on.” 

 

It’d taken Peter a while to track Diego down, but after listening to a few police radio chatter stations, he had a good idea of where to look. When he usually finds Diego he’s kicking ass, taking names, and/or trying to flirt with Detective Patch if she’s there. 

 

But that wasn’t the case at all tonight. 

 

Diego was alone by the docks, brooding. And in denial of brooding. 

 

“I’m not brooding,” Diego mumbled. 

 

There was normally a lot of heat in what Diego said. He’s carried a lot of anger from childhood into the vigilante lifestyle. This didn’t have any. It was actually...sad.

 

“You okay?” Peter asked as he lifted up his mask. Diego had been one of the few people to know he was Spider-Man before he made himself known to Aunt May or Ned or his dads. 

 

Diego straightened his shoulders and wiped at his eyes fiercely before glaring at Peter, “I said I’m  _ fine _ ! What’s the case?”

 

Peter frowned. “Bull. And it can wait, I lied. I’m just bored and May’s on a new healthy streak and I don’t know the green stuff she’s trying to make me eat. Now spill.” 

 

Diego didn’t want to say anything. Unlike with his siblings, the reason he didn’t want to tell Peter was that he didn’t want to burden him with his troubles. Peter was stubborn and determined, he’s come to learn. 

 

“It’s my mom… she’s dead.” 

 

Peter knew the story about the Umbrella Academy so he knew that Diego didn’t have a biological mother. He did have one though. Grace. She was pretty and kind...and programmed. 

 

“How?” Peter asked. 

 

Diego looked away but Peter saw his lips quiver. Peter knew how much Grace meant to Diego. With how he grew up, love was limited, and though Grace was an android, she was programmed to be the caregiver to the children. And any love in Hargreeves house was any to covet. 

 

“She… she was part of my father’s stupid plot to get us all back together. She obviously couldn’t tell us anything because of the gag he had on her… so I disconnected her. And then assassins attacked the house and she was damaged... “

 

“Oh, Diego… I’m so sorry.” 

 

Diego sniffed and squared his shoulders again. “Its… it’s okay. Part of life. And life goes on. And case or not, we should find some bad guy ass to kick.” 

 

The leather-clad vigilante began to storm off towards his car, and Peter ran to him. “Wait! What if I can help?”

 

“You’re already my sidekick,” Diego said. 

 

“We’re partners. Equal.” Peter stated fiercely before he shook his head, “I meant with your mom. You can bring her to Stark Tower and my dad can totally fix her up. And bypass any program of control your father put on her. We can fix her...and free her.”  

 

Diego’s eyes glistened with forming tears and hope. “You...y-you think s-so?”  He mentally cursed as his stutter appeared a bit. 

 

Peter didn’t mention it and nodded. “Totally. Bring her to Stark Tower in an hour..”

* * *

 

“You want me to what?” Tony asked as he placed his tools down.

 

“Fix Diego’s mom,” Peter said. 

 

“I know I have a few Ph.D.’s but even science has its limit kid. You might want to ask Steph but even he might not be able to.”

 

“Diego’s mom isn’t… she’s a robot.” Tony just raised an eyebrow. Which meant for Peter to continue. “You know the story of the Umbrella Academy kids. Hargreeves didn’t have the emotional capacity to care for the kids so he created someone who did. He created Grace to be the perfect housewife and mother for the children. Basically a robot slave from what Diego’s mentioned. But he’s dead and she’s still stuck to the ‘house rules’ programmed in her. Or was. She was disconnected and her whole programming messed with. I promised Diego you could fix her!”

 

“Why? You should have asked me first.” Tony told him. 

 

“Because I know how you are with your machines. With your AI’s. They’re  _ not _ just machines to you. What JARVIS meant to you, is what Grace meant to Diego...or more, arguably. If you had the chance to save JARVIS, you would… I know you can’t and I’m sorry but... _ please _ help my friend!”

 

Tony sighed but rolled his eyes fondly. “Fine.” 

 

* * *

 

“Should it be taking this long?” Diego asked as he paced back and forth.

 

“Relax. Everything’s gonna be fine.” Peter reassured him. But as he looked at the clock and realized that it’s been quite a while, he too was beginning to feel nervous. 

 

* * *

 

“FRIDAY how we lookin’?” Tony asked. 

 

_ “Pretty sweet boss.”  _

 

“Everything running smoothly?”

 

_ “Yup. And upgrades have taken well. Running last diagnostics and we’ll be ready to boot up in about seven minutes.”  _

 

* * *

 

“Alright… let’s see what we got. Morning sunshine, do you know who you are?” Tony asked Grace after all the upgrades were finished. 

 

“My name is Grace Hargreeves.” She replied with a dreamy, calm smile. 

 

“Good. What’s the last thing you remember?” 

 

Grace thought about it before she replied with a bit of a frown. “The children returned home for their father’s funeral. It was a somber occasion.” 

 

Tony nodded, that much panned out. The way she referred to the Hargeeves’ as ‘children’ did tug a cord in him. 

 

“Grace? What’s your purpose?” 

 

She smiled a charming motherly smile and replied instantly, “I take care of the children. They’re all so magnificent. They can be a bit of a handful but deep down they’re wonderful.” 

 

“And… Mr. Hargreeves? Your creator. What do you think about him?” 

 

Even as a robot, she seemed to stiffen with fear at the mention of him. But confusion came across her face as the thoughts coursed through her mind. “He was a brilliant man. But cold. I… I shouldn’t have said that.”

 

Tony smiled a bit sadly at her. “Well, you did. You can now say and do whatever you want.”

 

“I don’t understand.” She told him. 

 

“I am Tony Stark. I’m good with machines… especially those that are meant to help. Diego and his friend Peter asked me to help you. So I did.”

 

She smiled at the mention of Diego. “Oh, sweet Diego. Is he here?” 

 

“He’s outside. Anxious to see you.”

 

 “I still don’t understand why I feel… different.” 

 

“Well, you’re no longer be confined to your charging portals. We’ve given you an inner battery with a very long lifetime, and quick recharges for when you do need to recharge. All green energy so it won’t ever come down to something crazy. I’ve cut off the strings… you’re a real girl. Well, almost. I’ve helped strengthen your body and gave you a system close to those of my AI’s. You’ll learn, and adjust as you experience things.” Tony explained. 

 

She got a look in her eyes that was rather far away and almost very human. Looking back at Tony she smiled as she reached over and caressed the side of his face before cupping his cheek in a very motherly way, “Thank you.” 

 

Tony smiled back, forcing the tears back. “Anything for a mom.” 


End file.
